


Destiel drabbles

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One includes daydreams, One of these is based on a rp from Shamchat that was awkward lol, There might be mentions of Sabriel in the future, These are mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like Supernatural too</p><p>7/15/16: Posted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Daydreams

Castiel zapped himself to where Sam and Dean Winchester were staying currently. He saw Dean sitting on the couch, obviously bored as hell. He takes a drink from the bottle of beer as the angel walked closer.  _ God, he is hot,  _ the hunter thought to himself, he’d never admit it anyway, but he can’t help thinking it. “Hello Dean,” Castiel said calmly. “Heya, Cas,” Dean said.  _ Him and his stupid eyes and his stupid hair and his voice and that tie that could just tie around my wrists and--Dean, stop,  _ he mentally scolded himself. His daydreams were getting awkward and relatively uncomfortable. “Did you and Sam catch anything lately?” the other asked. “Yeah, we busted a vamp nest a couple days ago,” he said as he took a sip from his beer.  _ He has such strong hands. I wouldn’t mind them pushing me down against the bed and… Dean, he’s right there,  _ he mentally scolded himself again. “That’s good,” the angel smiled. 

 

“Yeah,” the Winchester said as he shifted in attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. “So,” Castiel said, turning his head to the side as he attempted to make more conversation. “So,” Dean said, awkwardly laying his hands in front of his crotch. “Why did you place your hands there?” the other asked, sitting cross legged. “Uh-Just...I...uh...well,” he said as he chuckled nervously. He moved his hands and covered himself with a blanket. The angel proceeded to watch the other with curiosity. The hunter smiled weakly as he looked away, desperately attempting to cleanse his thoughts.

 

Castiel blinked slowly and inched forward causing Dean’s face to heat up and become a deep scarlet colour. “Dean, I don’t get it, why are you attempting to avoid eye contact? Did I do something wrong?” he asked. “No Cas, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just,” the other replied. “It’s just what?” Castiel asked. “It’s just, that I may or may not have some sort of affection towards you,” Dean mumbled. “I didn’t get that,” the angel said. "I said that I-" the hunter mumbled. "What?" the dark chestnut haired boy said with confusion. "I love you okay," the boy with honey coloured hair whispered.

 

Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's sweetly. "That's all I needed to hear," he said, touching foreheads with the flustered hunter.


	2. Airplane Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on an airplane when I wrote this

Problem 1, Dean had to ride a plane to visit Castiel's family. Problem 2, Dean Winchester, slayer of demons and other evil spirits, was afraid of flying on airplanes. He refused to admit it, of course. Why would he? Anyway, it was something that was necessary for Castiel and his relationship to progress. It was indeed a necessary evil, but he still would fight against the situation for as long as possible. 

 

"But Cassie," the honey haired man whimpered to the dark chestnut haired angel. "No buts, we have to visit my family," he said. The Winchester pouted at the angel. "But can't we could just drive there," he said. "No; my brothers are in Italy and are not wanting to leave," he said. "But I met them a hundred times in the past," he continued to try to get out of this. "Dean, you need to meet them as my partner, also we already bought our tickets," the other said, glaring with his icy blue eyes. The green eyed hunter gulped and hummed to himself to calm down.

 

After a while, they boarded their plane. Castiel chose a row next to the wings of the plane. He likes to observe takeoff, so he sat by the window. "Doesn't that look cool out there?" he asked his lover. The hunter nodded to the angel and gulped. He looked solemnly at the Winchester and pressed his lips against Dean's. His face went a crimson colour as Castiel broke away. "You look cute, flustered like that," he noted about the honey haired man's current expression.

 

After a few hours, the plane started to take off. Dean grasped tightly at Castiel's hand out of fright. The angel moved up the armrest in between them and cuddled with the hunter to help calm him down. The chestnut haired angel set his head on the other's chest. He could hear his boyfriend's heartbeat as it was faster than normal. He frowned and looked up at the Winchester. "What's the matter, Cas?" he asked the questioning angel. "Your heartbeat is quickened," he murmured solemnly. "Aw, Cassie, it's fine; it happens to humans when they're scared," he explained to his beloved angel. "Oh," he said. "You shouldn't be scared. Flying isn't that bad," he said. "Says the one with wings," the other said.

 

Castiel pouted at him. Dean chuckled at the angel. "Can I calm you down?" he asked his human lover. "Possibly," he purred. The chestnut haired angel smirked and pressed his lips to the Winchester's. The honey haired man's breathing slowed down and he nudged his tongue against the angel's bottom lip for entrance. Castiel smiled a little before granting Dean what he wanted. The hunter claimed dominance over the angel's mouth.

  
Dean broke away for breath. "I love you Cas," he said to his angelic boyfriend. "I love you too, Dean," Castiel said.


End file.
